


Don't Get Involved With Co-Workers

by StrawberrieMars



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, Netflix and Chill, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She/her pronouns for reader, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieMars/pseuds/StrawberrieMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working with Jack Spicer for a few months. His "friends" are surprised you've put up with him for so long, but you don't fully understand why - being his assistant has some perks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Get Involved...

One of Jack Spicer’s “friends” - though really everyone who had been associated with Jack could be considered his enemy, given their attitudes toward him - told you that you deserved a medal for staying with him for six months. Well, actually, the old witch had carefully chosen her words and said “putting up with him”.

You really didn’t see what was so surprising about that; sure, Jack Spicer tended to be a jerk, often teasing you about how you were so nice all the time. On occasion he would start explaining something in really complex and technology-based terms, and then he would with a huff shorten his explanation for you and finish it with “that is why I’m the genius and you’ve been hired to assist”. Then there were times that he would get really frustrated over something, and when you try to get him to talk about it he would give you a dirty look and then turn his back to you.

But you’ve worked with much more difficult people in the past. You knew how to act appropriately: tease him back, pretend you STILL didn’t understand so that he’d resort to talking really slow - thus making you laugh at his frustration - or slowly back away.

Other than that, he wasn’t much trouble to work with. Most of the time you just had to hand him tools, hold things when he took you on his “excursions”, sometimes be his personal cheerleader during those times, treat his wounds when the fights were over, and in general just keep his things organized and occasionally take some of his calls when he wasn’t at his best.

He even paid you a decent amount, though it was all under the table and the pay schedule was somewhat erratic. There had been a few times he didn’t have the money and he’d give you one of his smaller inventions that he didn’t have the time to sell himself, but usually you didn’t. In fact, when he interviewed you, you almost put down that you were willing to work for free, since you took the job around Spring just to have something to do. And, well, to get to know him.

See, you had actually moved in next door to him about a month before taking up the job. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t at least a little bit smitten with him when you first met: his mom had convinced him to come and meet you and he tripped over the curb, then claimed he meant to do it. Once you started working for him and you learned exactly how much of a dork he was, and it was all over.

You’d never admit it out loud, but he was the biggest perk of the job.

But, if anyone asked you always went with the free traveling aspect. You’d gotten a lot of things marked off your bucket list since taking the job, which was a definite plus. The only times it wasn’t so great were when the Xiaolin - Shaolin? you didn’t know for sure - destroyed the transportation, and you had to piggy-back it on Jack’s back all the way home.

Though to be honest, except for the mini helicopter blades whipping your hair all over the place and how much Jack would mutter under his breath about your weight, even a destroyed jet-car couldn’t a damper in your day.

Again, you’d never admit that to anyone out loud. Ever.

You’d also never admit to the times you’d watch him when he really focused in on his work. The way his nose would scrunch if the problem at hand was starting to get frustrating. Or how he’d rapidly twirl his pen around in one hand like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Or how his eyes would brighten when he was close to figuring something out…

Nope. You’d never admit to noticing any of those things. Besides, you had this horrible feeling in your gut that if you ever did, he would give you a funny look and say “that’s creepy” before never speaking to you ever again. You just hoped he’d never ask how much you were able to sell the smaller inventions for. You wouldn’t know since they sit on a shelf in your room.

* * *

 

The day started like any other had. You got up, ate breakfast, walked to Jack’s house, and then started organizing some things around the lab while you waited for him to get up. Somehow there was always something that would end up out of sorts when you came in every morning, so there was always something to do.

This time, however, he had gotten up shortly after you arrived. He rarely woke up before two in the afternoon, so when you were climbing up one of his shelves to reach a particularly high up box, his voice startled you.

“Need help?”

You jerked a little, losing your footing, but managed to cling to the shelf, even if you were dangling from it now. As you carefully regained your bearings, you shook your head. “I got it.”

“You sure? Because I can always just get one of the JackBots to get it for you.”

“It’s okay, I’ve done this before.” Where was this suddenly coming from? Jack never seemed to ask if you needed help any other time. Then again, he never had seen you climbing up one of his shelves before, which were admittedly a little unstable -

You lost your footing again, your hands slipping as well this time, and fell backwards with a shout.

Whatever you landed on was soft, though.

Then you realized that a pair of arms were around you.

_Oh my god._

The faintest blush crept to your cheeks as you quickly rolled off of Jack and stood, fixing your appearance and avoiding so much as looking at him. If you had, you would’ve seen that his reaction had been much the same.

The two of you stood there in silence for a few moments, before you found your voice and said, “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Oh. Uhm.” You heard him clear his throat awkwardly. “No problem.”

And that was that. Your day somehow moved on as normal.

* * *

 

A week later, however, Jack began flirting with you.

It started out with small things - things that weren’t technically flirting but felt that an interest might have been there. His hands would linger when you passed him tools, or you’d catch him staring at you before he’d quickly turn back to whatever it was he was doing. There had been another fight that resulted in the destruction of another vehicle, and he didn’t mutter things about your weight.

Then, not only did the number of things to organize suddenly dwindle, he was waking up almost as soon as you arrived to the house. Sometimes he’d stop what he was doing to see what you were doing on your laptop between your tasks. There was once when he asked for a drill, and once you had handed it to him and returned to what you were doing, you could swear that you heard him mutter something along the lines of “I’d like to drill into you”.

The bad innuendos had only gotten worse from there. After a certain point he stopped trying to hide that he was even saying them, because you always blushed and shot him a dirty look and one day he happened to catch that reaction.

Your first reaction was that he had to be joking, and this was him just finding another way to push your buttons, so you reacted accordingly. You took every opportunity you could to make a “that’s what she said” joke, or a crack a crude joke of your own. Apparently it had spurned him on more. He also seemed to act cockier, which in turn made him more eager to prove to you just how smart he was, and made treating his wounds less of an awkward quiet affair and more of him acting almost  _proud_  to show off that he’d been in a fight.

Then one day when you had returned from a successful Wu Hunt, he asked you if you would watch a movie with him.

You might have agreed a little too quickly.

* * *

 

Jack had chosen the movie, which was incidentally one of your favorites. You briefly wondered if he knew that or if you just had similar tastes as he pulled up Netflix on possibly the biggest living room TV you’ve ever seen. Several other things had wandered into your mind as well, one being that you realized you haven’t run into either of his parents since meeting him, and another being that you had never actually seen the rest of his house besides the hallways, the bathroom, and his lab.

The third thing was that when he sat down next to you, he sat down as close to you as he could without touching you.

As the movie went on you found yourself leaning on him, and his arm had found its way around your shoulders. His fingers brushed against your neck every now and then, so lightly that you almost didn’t notice. Slowly he grew more adventurous, his hand drifting downward. As his arm shifted you had to move closer to him, your cheeks turning red as you knew exactly what he was going for.

When Jack squeezed your breast you couldn’t stop the soft hitch in your breath, and though you glanced at him to see him blushing behind a cocky grin, you kept your eyes on the movie. He then shifted his arm into a more comfortable spot, moving between yours and your side as he gave your boob another squeeze.

It stayed that way for a few minutes, his hand simply staying where it was and your face matching his red Frankenstein shirt. Eventually you felt like you couldn’t help but want to return the favor, and your hand found his crotch. Now it was his turn for his breath to hitch, and now you had a cocky grin on your face.

Suddenly he pulled you onto his lap, both arms hugging your waist as he rested his chin on your shoulder. Even though you were still facing the TV you barely could even tell where you were in the movie. He started groping at your other breast, pushing your legs apart with his knees beneath the backs of yours. Without even thinking you hooked your ankles behind his calves, trying to keep your breathing even. As his free hand slipped into your pants, you broke the silence.

“Wait.”

Jack froze. You realized his breathing had gotten just as shallow as yours. Nervously you asked, “Do you know what you’re doing?”

He took a moment to answer, nuzzling his face against your neck as he did. “I’ve seen it done, and in theory I know what’s supposed to happen… But, uh…”

You smiled. “You’ve never actually done it.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Don’t tell anyone.”

You leaned your head back and kissed his cheek. “Keep going then.”

You felt him smile as his hand found the waistline to your underwear, and he snapped the elastic, laughing at the squeak you made as a result. Once he found your folds however, a shiver ran down your spine, and he let out a shaky sigh.

“It’s all… warm… and wet…” He slid his finger along it, now watching himself touch you. “I mean, I knew it was going to be that way, just… wow…”

You writhed a little in his lap, and he slid his finger along it again, this time curling it so that it passed right over your clit. The resulting “ah!” from you made him groan softly, and he did it again, and again, and finally he slid down even further and slipped the digit into you.

“Well… there’s that… So this -” he pulled his finger out only to press it to your clit again “- must be the clitoris… They make it sound like it’s hard to find…”

You let out a soft laugh before gasping as he pushed into you again, squeezing your breast at the same time. He got a rhythm going soon, pushing in and pulling out at an agonizingly slow rate. As you arched into his touch and moved around on his lap, you felt his hardness pressing up against your ass. With a grin you ground yourself down against him.

Jack growled into your shoulder, pushing his hips up in response. When you pushed back he suddenly removed his hand, making you whine softly at the loss of contact. “Pants. Off.”

You nodded and quickly undid the button of your jeans, standing up to drop them and kick them aside as you heard Jack behind you doing the same. He did pause however to appreciate the underwear you had on, shown by how he again pulled at the elastic band and snapped it against your skin. You hastily removed those as well, and he turned you around to face him before pulling you back onto his lap, crashing his mouth against yours. Not exactly an ideal first kiss, but who cares this was even better.

He was still in his boxers though - that had to change. Apparently he felt the same way about your bra, because in the midst of very sloppy, clumsy makeouts, he began tugging at it through your shirt. Giggling you pulled away, unhooking it and slipping it out through your sleeve, an action that made the bulge in his underwear twitch. You instinctively looked down at it, and his hands - still gloved you noticed - fumbled for the opening that was on the front, one hand holding it open while the other pulled out his erect cock.

You bit your lip. It wasn’t huge, but he certainly was well-enough endowed that you wondered if it would even fit. Jack picked up on your sudden hesitance and started stammering about how he knew it wasn’t much and that he’s never actually cared about its length until you and -

Rolling your eyes you pressed your mouth over his, effectively shutting him up as his hands held your face and you took hold of his length. With a deep breath you slid down on to it, both of you letting out groans as you did so.

“Fuck…” He rested his head against your shoulder, pushing up against you. “S-so  _tight_ …”

Once you were both adjusted, you moved up, then brought yourself back down, getting into a steady rhythm. You were surprised that Jack quickly picked up on it, moving his hips up to meet yours when you came back down, his hands finding the hem of your shirt and yanking it off. It disturbed your movements for a bit before his mouth latched onto a pert nipple, your back arching as you let out a sharp cry. As you began moving faster, one hand came up to the other breast, while his free one slipped between you, circling your clit.

He pulled away from your chest only to press a hand to the back of your neck and pull you flush against him, burying his face into your shoulder to muffle the moans and grunts that came from him. Soon the rhythm was lost as you both frantically moved against each other, feeling the pressure build inside. He suddenly bit down on your shoulder, making you scream his name as you finally were pushed over the edge, coming so hard you saw spots. You thought you heard him groaning something that sounded like your name as he shot off inside of you, and you couldn’t help but cuss when you realized that you should’ve made him wear a condom.

The thought quickly passed however as you collapsed against each other, panting hard and basking in the afterglow. Slowly, he lifted you off his lap, shuddering as he pulled out, before laying on his side and taking you with him.

As you heard the movie’s end credits theme, you tugged at his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side and giggling at the dazed look on his face. You figured you had taken off all of your clothes, so he should be in the same state of undress. With a sigh he pulled you as close to him as he could, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing his head against your chest. You gently pulled his goggles off as well, running your hands through his hair before sighing and closing your eyes.

As he began snoring quietly, you wondered what Jack’s “friends” would say if they heard about this before falling asleep yourself.


	2. RJ 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could've sworn Jack went out that morning. So who did you just find in the basement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~ Thank you all for a lovely 69 kudos.

The house was quiet when you woke up that morning. Considering it was about 10am and you knew Jack hadn’t gone to sleep until about four hours before that, it was unusual not to hear his snoring through the house. Your “boss” was probably already up and out on a mission, too tired and frazzled to have bothered waking you to come with. Which was fine, really. You weren’t required to go on every Wu hunt with him, given how your job as his “assistant” turned into more-or-less being friends with benefits, and you weren’t paid so much as you were practically living in his house now.

Normally, you would either start making breakfast or run out to pick something up, to which half the time Jack would whine that you didn’t bring or make him anything (when you would, he just didn’t notice right away), or he’d sleepily take his designated coffee (which he took black despite cringing every time he took a drink) and then head straight to the basement with you behind him. However, you didn’t feel too compelled to put the effort into getting all the bacon and eggs and such out, and didn’t really have much in your wallet at the moment. A bowl of cereal later, you again wondered how Jack’s parents somehow were never home, and where they could possibly be, and then wondered when Jack himself would be home from... well, wherever he went that morning. You hadn’t been alone in his house for a while, and even when you had been you were technically working for him -

Wow that’s right. How long had it been since you dropped the assistant routine? You figured at least a month, maybe a month and a half. Had either you or Jack done anything about sorting out the lair since then? You practically dropped your bowl in the sink and rushed down the stairs. How could you have been so careless? Working for him or not, the guy couldn’t keep an organized workspace to save his life, and that was going to bite you both in the ass sooner or later.

Skipping the last step you searched the basement for a pen and paper, already mentally listing the areas that needed to be sorted first so you could at least have _something_ done while Jack was gone. The place wasn’t in complete disarray yet, which was both a relief and a surprise. Was there a cleaning bot somewhere that kept it from reaching certain levels of messiness? Maybe. You didn’t dwell on the idea, since regardless of it you were going to organize this goddamn mess back the way it was if it was the last thing you did.

Amidst your first step of getting everything that wasn’t on a shelf onto one - or into the trash - for later re-organization, you turned a corner and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw a pair of legs dangling over the side of a box.

After your mini-heart attack, you recognized the legs and groaned. “Jesus, Jack, at least fall asleep on the couch next time?”

“Nnnwha?” You saw his legs shift some as he slowly sat up, letting out a groan as he did so and putting a hand to his head, eyes narrowed at you sleepily. “Who’re you...?”

Your brow furrowed. “Did you hit your head?” You were on your knees in front of him at the thought, reaching out to feel through his hair for any bumps or cuts. “Please don’t tell me you hit your head and you were just out cold down here all night. I dunno how happy your folks would be to hear that I let their son suffer a concussion while we were alone in their house.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at you, watching your hand come closer before batting it away. “I’m fine, I just... fell asleep.”

Could he always hit that hard? You shook your hand out some, surprised at the sting he left, but still felt relief wash over you. Brushing yourself off as you stood, you held your hand back out to help him stand. “Come on then - as long as you’re not hurt, maybe you can help me straighten up some? We’ve sort of been slacking on it.”

For a moment, Jack simply stared at you, eyebrow raised as his eyes flicked to different areas of your face and body. Then something seemed to click in his mind, and he finally took your hand to stand - had he always been so heavy? One corner of his mouth quirked up as he said, “You know, there’s othe- ...ah, JackBots to take care of this stuff, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you waved dismissively as you pulled your pen and paper from your back pocket. “But sometimes they just don’t do it right y’know? Not everything can be solved with robots.”

“Well I’d think organizing things would be easy enough for them.” He snatched the list from your hands and looked it over, his cold hand pressing against your chest as he held it just out of your reach. “Wow you even have it laid out in sections here - this would be no problem for them to follow. Especially since it looks like you have most of the ‘get stuff off the floor’ part done.” His eyes slid to you, still trying to take the paper from him. “Well, you did miss at least _one_ thing, for sure.”

His hand pressing against your chest was starting to hurt some and you gave up your efforts to retrieve your list, eyebrows furrowed at his comment. “Uh... I missed a lot of things, but I guess you’re not technically wrong, so? What did I miss?”

Jack dropped the paper and brought the hand against your chest under your ass, his other arm supporting your back as he lifted you up with surprising ease and set you down on the nearest worktable. “You.”

Your face flushed and you let out a squeak as he lifted you. Once on the table however you rolled your eyes and put a hand to his chest to keep him from advancing. “Ha ha, funny. But seriously half the lab is still - oh my god you feel _freezing_ under this!” You brought your other hand to one arm and immediately felt goosebumps ripple through you. “I mean, you slept down here so I shouldn’t be surprised you’re so cold but _wow_ you feel like -”

You suddenly stopped. He felt like one of his robots.

As a frown formed on your face the cheeky grin on his grew wider. “Well I didn’t expect you to figure it out _that_ quickly. Nice job.” He planted both hands on the table, his arms and body barring you from sliding off the tabletop. “So, you’re [y/n]? Didn’t expect you to be so cute.”

Your face turned even redder. “And you’re one of the RoboJacks.”

“Nope.” He booped your nose. “ _T_ _he_ RoboJack. The ‘real’ Jack had all the other ones dismantled. He keeps me around for body-double reasons.” His grin fell into an annoyed frown. “It sucks.”

“I can only imagine,” you said, glaring at him. “So uh, can I get down now? If you don’t want to help that’s fine but I’d really like to get something done.”

He tilted his head back and forth, eyes rolled back in a fake pondering gesture. “Hmm, nah.”

“Oookay...” You scoot away from him some, until the backs of your knees were flush against the edge of the table. “Can I ask why?”

“How long have you been working for Jack, huh? Eight months now?” He leaned forward, his eyes scanning your face - _literally_ for all you knew. “I just wanna know why he keeps you around.”

The two of you spent a solid minute or so staring at each other. Occasionally your eyes would land on his and you would notice his irises twisting like a camera aperture, as well as lights passing over the “pupil”, confirming that yes, somehow he was scanning you. You couldn’t help but wonder what he would find. Then your eyes would find something else to stare at just before he could meet your gaze, usually some aspect of him that you found yourself almost admiring. Well, not admiring _him_ so much as the level of _detail_ that Jack had put into him. Granted the differences were more noticeable now, given the revelation - the lack of any of Jack’s birthmarks or battle scars, and the more angular muscle definition as well as slight larger size. But there were subtle things, like how the seams were welded to look near invisible, almost like scars themselves, or how the synthetic hair was the exact same shade as his own. Or god, the eyebrow furrow when he was thinking - you didn’t even think Jack realized he did that.

The longer the robot stared at you, the more the faint traces of blush crept onto your face. You weren’t really interested in him, considering, you know, you had the real thing. But the scanning and staring was really starting to get uncomfortable. You shifted and pushed on the android’s shoulders. “Seriously, I just want to get this lab stuff finished up right now. Can’t you creepily stare at me while I’m working?”

“Creepily?” He leaned forward, tilting his head slightly so he was looking upward at you. “Your heart rate just shot through the roof -- are you _sure_ that it’s creepy?”

“Yep. Pretty sure.” You pushed on his shoulders again. “Come on, I don’t have time for this --”

“Oh, but we do.” The android put his hands down on the worktable, his arms now trapping you from either side. “See, how do you think Jack always gets back home even when his helibot breaks? He’s always carried a homing signal with him. I happen to have access to it all the time, whether he uses it or not.” Lights flashed across his pupils. “I know exactly where he is, and he’s not going to be on his way back for a good while.”

As he continued to lean over you, RJ pulled your hands away from his shoulders, holding them together in one hand. “In fact, I know a _lot_ about Jack. Even all of his dirty little secrets.”

As he pushed you down against the table, you started pushing against him with your legs, gritting your teeth at feeling the cold table touching your back. “What exactly are you implying?”

“Oh come on, don’t pretend you’re not curious.” RJ forced a leg between yours, laughing at your startled squeak. Though you still had one knee up against him to keep him at bay, he started to lean his weight against it, pushing it up to your chest. He stopped just a hair shy of where it started to strain, his face now hovering over yours and your hands now pinned above your head. “You’ve never wondered what he thinks about when you’re not here? Or before you guys _finally_ had sex? Not gonna lie, I had just started thinkin’ it was never gonna happen between you two.”

You narrowed your eyes, trying to push him off with your trapped knee. “I’m sure it’s none of my business.”

“Even when some of his dirtiest stuff is about you?”

That made you pause, your cheeks flushing. “W-what?”

“ _That_ got your attention, didn’t it?” RJ laughed, an unnerving, distorted sound that sent a shudder down your spine. “Trust me, before you started staying here, he just never shut up about you. From the moment you started helping him out, it was ‘[y/n] this’, ‘[y/n] that’. Y’know, at first I didn’t really pay too much attention.” He moved his free hand to your hip, squeezing lightly and making you squirm just a bit. “But then when you fell down from the shelf? Jack started saying shit that was actually pretty interesting, for once. But y’know, the poor guy just could not, and I guess _still_ can’t bring himself to do what he _really_ wants to do to you.”

Your heart skipped a beat, relieved that your pining for him had been a mutual feeling. Maybe _that_ was why he sometimes paid you with old inventions.

RJ squeezed your hip again, drawing you from your thoughts and bringing your focus back to him. You tried to keep up your resolve, frowning. “We fucked eventually, though. You really think that’s enough info for you to hold my interest, buddy?”

He laughed again, shaking his head. “Oh, no, no, no. Jack wanting to fuck you is barely scratching the surface of the list of things he wants to do.” Red lights in his irises slowly came on, as he finally forced your squished knee to move out from between you so he could lay flush against you. “Maybe it’ll be easier to show them to you; I’m getting tired of pussy-footing around.”

“W-wait --”

Before you could protest any further, he lay his full weight on you and covered your mouth with his. Though you struggled against him, you were completely thrown off by how soft his lips felt. They didn’t necessarily feel real, but you had been expecting bare metal; instead it felt like some kind of soft synthetic, maybe silicone. Oddly enough though, it seemed to be something only on his face -- maybe to seem more lifelike? -- as his hands were freezing, in spite of the gloves he wore.

You wish you could say his tongue was as mildly pleasurable. While it was also the same kind of material, it felt just as cold as the rest of him, and the unnatural lack of saliva made it feel all the more unsettling. Plus, whatever it was, it didn’t exactly have the most appealing of tastes.

On top of the strange feeling of being kissed by an android, you were being faced with another dilemma: RJ’s weight was crushing your lungs. You managed to turn your head away, freeing your mouth, and gasped, “Can’t-- breathe-- you _asshole_!”

He raised an eyebrow, visibly annoyed that you ended something he was enjoying, before standing upright. With your wrists still in his grip, he pulled you off the table as well before releasing. For a long time, he simply glared at you, the lights in his eyes dimming down. Finally, with a shrug he bent down and picked up your to-do list from the floor, turning away from you as he came back up.

“Suit yourself,” he said, signalling for a JackBot to follow him before grinning at you over his shoulder. “I’m sure if you start feeling curious again, you’ll come find me down here.”

With that he rounded behind a shelf and was gone. Your face still a bit flushed, you quickly turned and fled from the lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently made friends with someone who has re-awakened the fangirl in me. I've decided to try venting it out in form of more reader insert fic involving Jack Spicer.
> 
> Sadly expect irregular updates: anything added to this is gonna be pure PWP that pretty much gets done on a whim. Dunno WHEN I'll have part two done, but it's in the works.
> 
> Comments fuel me, kudos make me smile, and advice is lovely as well. See you folks next time~


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though you don't trust RJ as far as you could throw him, something he said has been bugging you all night. You need to talk to Jack about it.

You lay awake in bed later that night, staring out into the darkness of the bedroom. It wasn’t terribly late - only just after midnight - but you knew that you were going to have trouble sleeping. Of all the things RJ had said, one statement in particular was stuck at the front of your thoughts:

_ “Jack wanting to fuck you is barely scratching the surface of the list of things he wants to do.” _

Damn it all, RJ was right. You were curious. What the hell was he talking about? How long had Jack been admiring you? What kinds of things did Jack have on this proverbial list of his? Part of you was also entertaining the idea that RJ had just been trying to mess with you, that he somehow had an ulterior motive. But that only made you question further: ulterior motive for what? Could an android even  _ have _ an ulterior motive? Let alone one that appeared to be so... salacious?

You shook your head. You weren’t going to get any answers (or sleep, for that matter) just laying in bed. Jack had to still be awake at this point in the night, no doubt in the lair. If you waited for him to come to bed he’d most likely be far too tired to coherently answer you, and if you waited until morning there was the chance that you’d probably be too tired to  _ ask _ him coherently. With a frustrated huff you threw your blankets off and trudged down the hall to the basement stairs, pausing in the doorway to steel yourself as you started down them.

As you came closer and closer to the bottom, you slowed, hearing voices echo around the lair. Was Jack talking to someone? Did Chase, or possibly Wuya decide to just drop by again? Not wanting to disturb the conversation, you quietly maneuvered to where the voices were coming from.

The clearer the voices became, you could definitely make out Jack’s voice, but the other... sounded a lot like him as well. Shit. You were not about to ask Jack about anything with the stupid android around as well. Sighing through your nose, you made to turn and leave, when you caught a clear snippet: “So, why did you decide to clean up the lab again?”

“Oh, no reason. I just figured since your assistant was promoted to fuck-buddy that it would fall on me to do the upkeep again.”

You turned back around and crouched behind a shelf, peeking between the various odds and ends to watch the two Jacks converse.

Jack visibly tensed in his swivel chair, giving the android a dirty look. “First of all, she is  _ not _ a fuck-buddy. Second, you know just as well as I do that you’ve never cleaned in your robot life. That’s what MaidBot was for.” He swiveled his chair around and faced his monitors, tapping away at the keyboard in his lap. “And, like the sick bastard you are, you just HAD to try and ‘plug into’ her.”

RJ laughed, the sound making you cringe. “Come on. That was hilarious and you know it.”

“Jesus friggin’ -- I designed her to be a YesBot in  _ drag _ ! But of course, it didn’t work as far as trying to squick you out, so you  _ still _ managed to fucking ruin it!”

“Yep, but don’t forget:  _ you’re _ the one who thought it’d be funny to program me with a functioning sex drive.”

“True, but it sure as hell wasn’t my fault that someone figured out how to keep me from uninstalling it.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s still your fault I have it.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.” RJ pushed away from the worktable and stood by Jack’s chair. “Although, I’m sure there’s someone else you’d rather do that to.”

Jack’s hands hesitated for a moment before resuming their work as he chose to ignore the comment.

RJ sighed, leaning against his creator’s chair. “You’re right, by the way: [y/n]  _ is _ pretty cute.”

He looked up from his keyboard, eyes wide. “You finally met her?” When the android only nodded in response, Jack stood up, his chair rolling away and briefly throwing RJ off balance. He turned away and paced the floor for a moment, carding through his hair and messing up his goggles. “She didn’t... think that you were me, did she?”

The android looked at Jack with a lecherous grin. “I think she’s probably the softest thing I’ve felt in a long time~.”

You did your best not to gag at that.

Jack sat back down and leaned back, putting his hands on his face and groaning. “Fuck. Please tell me you didn’t -”

“Relax,” RJ said with a roll of his eyes. “She figured it out. Then she flipped out and ran off.” He looked out into the darkness of the lab, in your direction. Thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to notice you in your hiding spot. He continued, “Not gonna lie, I wish she  _ hadn’t _ figured it out.”

Jack let out a sigh, fully pulling off his goggles and pushing his hair back. “She’s pretty sharp. She can keep up with me pretty well, anyway.”

“Not much of an achievement.”

RJ ignored Jack’s responding shout and started walking off. You quickly shuffled further into the dark corner between the shelves, pressing yourself against the wall. You held your breath, sitting as still as you possibly could as he passed by.

You waited, the sound of your heart pounding in your ears so loud that you struggled to hear RJ’s footsteps fading into the lab. You only let out the breath you were holding when you were sure he was gone, standing and coming out from behind the shelves to finally have a moment to talk to Jack.

As soon as your foot touched a fully lit tile, a hard hand slammed against your back and shoved you forward. You crashed to the floor, seeing Jack spin around in his chair and hearing RJ’s distorted laughter behind you.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear!” he said, pressing his foot down on your back and pinning you to the floor. “What were you doing hiding in the dark? You could’ve come out and talked to us -- nothin’ to be scared of~”

“Get off her!” Jack snapped, getting up and shoving the android back. He carefully helped you up from the floor and sat you in his chair, while RJ was still laughing.

“Oh, I’m so  _ sorry _ ,” he said with a mocking bow, one arm out towards you. “You should have the honors of doing that. After all, it’s all you ever talk about.”

Jack’s face reddened and he wheeled around to shove RJ again. “Not like  _ that _ !”

“Dude, I’ve been hearing non-stop about how much you want to pin her down to your desk-”

“Yeah, not the  _ floor _ , genius!” He glanced at you, then did a double-take when seeing your flushed cheeks. “And - and not even - that’s not -”

“Aw, what’s wrong Jackie?” RJ sang, tilting his head and throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Too embarrassed to talk about all the evil little things you wanna do to sweet, innocent [y/n]?”

Your cheeks turned darker. Jack shrugged the android off of him and the two glared at each other for a moment. Jack finally said through grit teeth, “Fuck. Off.”

Although RJ’s eyes flickered momentarily, a grin slowly spread across his face. “Fine, fine. Tell her in your own time. I’ll leave you two alone.” He turned on his heel and walked off, his shoulders back and a slight swagger in his step.

With you and Jack alone now, you sank a bit in the chair and let out a heavy sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me about him before?”

Jack scratched the back of his head, swinging his goggles around in his free hand. “I rarely have him activated. I’ve only had him up and running for the past week or so, because I was gonna...” He trailed off, turning his head away. “It’s nothing. Nevermind.”

You frowned. “Really? You’re gonna leave me hanging like that?” You stood up and hugged him from behind, your arms around his waist. “I’m sure it wasn’t nothing. Come on, what’s up?”

He tensed in your arms, before slowly relaxing and pulling away. He turned to face you, his face flushed redder than a tomato as he reached behind you to set his goggles down on his desk. “I was gonna wait until I had something specific and I had all these plans and ideas and --”

With a roll of your eyes you put your hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss, effectively cutting off his rambling. He sighed, fully relaxing in your hold and pulling you as close to him as he could before you broke the contact, smiling at the dazed look in his eyes. You slid your hands down around his shoulders, tapping your nose to his. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. When he did, his pupils had dilated slightly, and he brought a hand up and ran it through your hair. “If... if it’s okay with you, I think I’d rather show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I hadn't posted this chapter to be honest. It's been done for a little while...
> 
> The good news though is that the next chapter should be up soon after this one. I won't promise that, but I'll at least give you this to hold you over: it's about to get just a bit kinkier up in here >:3c (Here's a hint -- I hope you like handcuffs~)
> 
> Just a reminder though: this whole work is just pure PWP (and the build-ups preceding them), updates will be infrequent and sporadic, etc. etc. But!! I LOVE hearing from you guys! What you like, what you don't, maybe ideas on stuff you wanna see (I can't promise I'll get to it, but inspiration is always appreciated) -- I'd like to be able to keep adding to this as much and for as long as I can, so hopefully even if this work goes unupdated for awhile, it'll still technically keep going.
> 
> Plus, dunno bout you guys, but I love getting surprise updates for this kind of semi-anthology stuff. I wanna catch y'all on bad days and help make them better, even if just a little bit :3
> 
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks! They mean a lot to me <3


	4. Evil Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here~ I highly recommend listening to "Shut Me Up" and "Sex for Homework" by Mindless Self Indulgence while you read ;3

One moment quickly led to the next, as if Jack was worried to hesitate for even a second, lest he chicken out or you change your mind.

Without warning the hand in your hair gave a sharp tug as he tilted your head back and forcefully kissed you. He took advantage of your soft gasp to coax your tongue out, mingling it with his and giving it a soft nip before pulling away. Leaving you dazed for the moment, he quickly crouched down and picked you up by the waist, throwing you over his shoulder and heading deeper into the lab.

You couldn’t help the squeak and kick your legs a little bit, to which he responded with a soft pat on your ass. This was the first time he stopped, only for a moment, and only to squeeze it and give it a harder spank, muttering “ _fuck_ your ass is great” before turning a corner.

“So, ah,” you squeaked, trying to look over your shoulder at him, “where are we going?”

He abruptly sat you down on the edge of a worktable. “Right here.”

You looked around, realizing this was a part of the lair you didn’t see terribly often. The table you had been sat on was a much heavier duty one, with a grid design laid out over a world map that was the main source of light in the room. The rest of the lights in the room were either off or on low-power, making it difficult to really tell where in the lab the two of you were.

Jack’s demeanor had taken a startling turn; instead of the dorky, youthful guy you’d been hanging out with and casually fucking for the past few months, the lighting had cast him in a completely different way. Now, he looked much more like the evil he claimed to be, the sharp shadows on his face giving him a more threatening, sinister look.

A look that sent chills down your spine when his mouth quirked into a grin. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes looking you up and down as he brushed his thumb over your cheek. He leaned forward, putting one hand beside you on the table as he brought the hand on your cheek to your chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger and coaxing you toward him. Just as you were barely centimeters apart, he broke the silence.

“Sweet, little [y/n],” he said in a low tone. “Tell me what you were doing down here this morning.”

You furrowed your brow. “...cleaning?”

“Yeah?” He ran his thumb over your lower lip, staring at you. The light from the table threw shadows under his bright red eyes, making them look a bit frightening at such a close distance. “You weren’t snooping around for anything?”

You pulled away from his touch, thoroughly confused. “I’m sorry?”

“I’ve had a _lot_ of people try to backstab me,” he said, both arms on either side of you now. “You and I — we’ve gotten so close, it’s hard for me to not worry that maybe you’re just keeping me distracted.”

Ouch. That stung. Your hands clenched into fists. “Seriously? After what we’ve done together? You _really_ think that I would —”

It suddenly clicked in your head. His sudden change in attitude, the location in his lab, even the tone he was using. RJ’s words popped into your head:

“ _...all the evil little things you want to do to to sweet, innocent [y/n]..._ ”

You made a soft “ _ohh_ ” sound before giving him puppy eyes. “You really think I would do that to you?”

Jack’s smirk grew wider. “I dunno, you _are_ pretty damn cute and sweet-looking. Kinda makes me wonder sometimes why you’d wanna be seen with a guy like me.” His hands gripped your wrists, pinning them to the table as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “Are you _sure_ that you’re not going to betray me?”

You couldn’t help a cocky grin of your own as you leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and brief, just short enough that when you pulled away he almost tried to follow, stopping just short of it as you looked directly into each other’s eyes. You bat your lashes at him, lowering your voice to practically a sigh as you said, “What can I do to prove I’m loyal to you?”

His eyes slid closed as a shudder visibly ran through him and he hung his head, hissing, “ ** _Fuck_ ** that’s hot.” He cleared his throat and regained his composure, looking at you with fire in his eyes. He let go of your wrists, pulling you off the table and turning you around. Somewhat roughly, he pushed you down, bending you over the table and pinning your wrists down on either side of your head and pressing himself against your rear. With a flush in your cheeks, you could feel him straining through his jeans.

He lay against your back, nuzzling the shell of one ear and nipping at it. “Be a good little assistant and don’t move, ‘kay?”

You nodded, your hands reflexively twitching as he let go. You heard the jingle of his belt buckle and the leather sliding against denim as he removed it. He gripped the back of your shirt, tugging on it to pull you upright with your back to his chest. He hummed tunelessly as he brought your wrists together in front of you, looping his belt around them and pulling tight. He then slipped two fingers between one wrist and the belt, breathing “perfect” and kissing your neck before pushing you down on the table again. The position forced you to put your arms out in front of you to keep them from getting squished under your chest, your reach going just far enough you could curl your fingers over the table’s edge.

“There we go~” Jack sang as trailed a hand down your spine, holding himself up with the other one flat on the table. “Nice and vulnerable, juuust for me~” His hand found the waist of your pajama pants and, after toying with the elastic a bit, took hold of both those and your underwear and yanked them down, making you squeak. He gave your ass an appreciative squeeze, his hands running down your thighs and gently nudging them apart. Your face flushed further, and you couldn’t help the soft moan that left you as he slipped his fingers along your folds.

“Holy shit,” he laughed, biting his lip. “You’re already fucking soaked.”

“Sh-shut up,” you snapped, trying to bring your thighs back together.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed,” You could practically _hear_ the smirk in Jack’s voice as he kept your legs apart with his. “You’re really enjoying this, huh~?” He removed his fingers from your core and gripped your ass so hard his nails were leaving crescent-shaped indents. “Being at my fucking mercy... You’re a lot dirtier than I thought you’d be.”

You turned your head just enough to see him from your peripherals, grinning. “Are you done gloating yet? I could’ve escaped from this at least twice by now.”

Jack’s eyes widened, and a positively evil grin graced his features. “Oh, really?” He let go with one hand and tangled it in your hair, tugging your head back. “I thought you wanted to prove your loyalty to me?”

You winced at the pain, propping yourself up on your elbows to lessen it. Sticking your tongue out between your teeth, you shifted your weight some, making your ass press against him some. He groaned and let go of your hair, only for him to push your head back down on the table and force your arms from under you. He leaned over you, tucking your hair back behind your ear and hissing into it, “Beg.”

Giving him another puppy-eyed look and poking your lower lip out for good measure, you wibbled, “Please~?”

His grin grew wider. “Please what?”

You bit your lip, heat burning in your cheeks and between your legs. Your cunt was starting to ache so badly, your knees were shaking. You wanted to say it, but the words caught in your throat, so you tried grinding back against him again.

Jack’s grin faltered for a moment as he hissed out a “fuck” before standing upright. He kept his hand on your head though, pinning you down even as he pulled out his cock and slid it between your thighs. He leaned back down again, his free hand gripping your hips like a vice. “Come on. Beg me for it~”

You groaned, gritting your teeth and squeezing your eyes shut. “Fffuck, Jack. Fuck me.”

He slipped inside easily, both of you sighing at the feeling of his head pushing in. He straightened back up enough to move, wasting no time to start pounding into you. The hand on your head moved to your shoulder, digging his nails in and making you cry out and arch your back. You curled your fingers so tightly over the edge of the table your knuckles turned white, and with how tightly he was holding onto you, you wouldn’t be surprised if his were doing the same.

His voice was in your ear again. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, you know. Just _rail_ into you and own you, but fuck — you’re just so goddamn sweet I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” He laughed, and the hand on your shoulder let go. From your peripherals you saw him pull his glove off with his teeth, a motion that set another fire inside you, and he continued. “But now that I know how dirty you really are, I dunno if I’ll be able to stop myself from pinning you against every surface I can think of.”

You closed your eyes, lost completely in the sensations and struggling to find something, anything to say. His ungloved hand caressed your ass before he gave it a hard spank, causing you to cry out his name. You were getting close, but you wanted to hold out, desperate to pull him over the edge with you.

Something slipped into your ass, and you shrieked, “What the _fuck_?!”

Jack shushed you, curling his pinky. You writhed against the intrusion, but he didn’t relent, roughly fingering your ass as he continued fucking you against the table. You tried to protest, but the words died in a strangled moan, unable to resist anymore as you finally came, the force of it shooting through your whole body like lightning.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jack suddenly pulled out, taking his hand with him while the other yanked your shirt up and pinned you down between your shoulders. Hot cum spilled out onto your back, dripping down your sides as he finished on top of you. Your legs went limp and he collapsed onto your back, not caring about the stains his seed was going to leave on his shirt. Panting, he wound his arms around your torso, burying his face into your neck.

While you both slowly came down from the high, he shakily undid the belt around your wrists, pulling you upright before opting to sit on the floor with you facing him in his lap. His cheeks were beet red, and he kept avoiding looking right at you. Giggling, you took his face in your hands and turned it toward you, lazily kissing his cheek and jaw and mouth. Eventually, he held tighter to you, holding you as close to him as he could and resting his forehead against yours.

“Uh... thank you...” he stammered, the threatening visage gone and returning to you the dorky genius you were smitten with. “For playing along...”

You kissed him again, tapping your nose against his affectionately. “We should do it more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it didn't have handcuffs like I promised -- the belt just fit so much better though.
> 
> I get this vibe that if he were to ever really have full freedom to do whatever in the bedroom, Jack would be a nasty bastard ;3c I didn't wanna go too far with that though, so I hope you enjoyed the light butt stuff~
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I actually ended up having to scrap most of what I had and rewrite this. (That's the main reason why the cuffs turned into the belt~.) I'm much happier with the result than where I thought things were gonna go, and honestly I think that's what matters most. That, and that you folks are happy with it.
> 
> I dunno what I'll do next after this -- I may leave things here for this little anthology series, but I do have a few more ideas. One idea I had was maybe a threesome with both Jack and RJ, because what could possibly go wrong with having two Jacks instead of just one. There was also a comment that mentioned pulling Chase into the mix, and that idea is also very, very tempting to try~ Who knows though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm always coming up with plot bunnies so we'll just have to wait and see. It may be awhile yet, though.
> 
> Again, thank you all for the wonderful comments, kudos, and bookmarks. They mean a lot to me, and every time I need encouragement to keep writing I look at them and go "ok I'm gonna do the thing". Y'all are the best =3=


End file.
